Wonderland
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Adam followed that damn rabbit and found himself in Wonderland. Warning: Slash, cussing, and naughty situations!
1. Follow that Rabbit

Wonderland

A/N: Wow, I haven't posted in a while. But, to make up for lost time, this is going to be a multi-chapter story! :D Anyways, this story was inspired by the books written by Lewis Carroll, as well as the Disney movie, and even the episode of Ouran High School Host Club that was based on the books! I know it's not exactly like the book, but whatever. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lewis Carroll or any of his books, Disney or any of their movies, Ouran High School Host club, or any WWE/TNA employees mentions, I also do not own Adam's mom, 'cause she is her own person and all.

Pairings: I can't say right now, but you'll find out later!

* * *

"So, Mrs. Copeland, you're son is very gifted, is that correct?" The man asked as walked down one of the many corridors inside of prestigious Moore Academy for Gifted Intellectuals.

"Yes sir, Adam can play five different instruments, he has skipped 2 grade levels in all subjects, and has won countless medals for most forms of martial arts," Mrs. Copeland gloated, walking next to the man, not even noticing that her son was lagging a few feet behind.

Adam's expression was blank, not really listening to his mother brag about his accomplishments. He was rather bored, not even wanting to be taking a tour of this stuffy, old school on a beautiful day like today. All of this walking had made his feet tired and he ached to tear off his uncomfortable shoes and ill fitting clothes.

Just as Mrs. Copeland and the man entered what looked like an office, something darted across the corner of Adam's vision. He turned just in time to see a tiny little rabbit running into a darkened room. His curiosity got the best of him as he ran into the room after the bunny. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they did, Adam could make out a couple figures moving around.

"Where the fuck is the light switch in here?" Adam felt around for a wall, since he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. When his hand finally did connect with a surface, it was soft and furry, not like a wall at all, "What is this?"

A light turned on under him, startling Adam, causing him to fall backwards. More and more lights started to turn on and soon he found that the entire floor was nothing but glass-covered lights, and the walls were all different kinds of animal pelts. There was almost no furniture in the room except for a lone cabinet, and the door that Adam had come through was now gone, and replaced with another door about a foot tall.

"Holy shit, where the fuck am I?" Adam when wide eyed as he stood up, searching around the room, feeling across the walls for some sort of exit. But he stopped when he heard giggling coming from behind him, causing his ears to perk up.

_That damn rabbit again! _Adam cursed in his head when he spotted the rabbit over by that cabinet, a cookie in hand. It wasn't a normal rabbit though, as it was bright pink with big blue eyes, almost like humans'. The bunny took a bite of the cookie, and to Adam's amazement, it suddenly shrunk down to the almost half its size, and scampered towards the tiny door.

"Hey, get back here you troublesome thing!" Adam dove for the door, but was too late as his hand collided with nothing but wall. He shouted curses to nothing in particular, holding his hand tightly to his chest. _What in the Hell just happened? There's no way that rabbit just did that! I must be dreaming or something! _

Once Adam had gotten over the pain radiating from his hand, he decided to check out that cabinet. He opened up both of the doors to find a box full of cookies sitting next to a small flask of red liquid. On the box, there was a sign that read, "Eat me!" while on the flask it read, "Drink me!" Though it went against everything he was taught as a child, he grabbed a cookie, taking a bite. It didn't taste poisoned, but Adam definitely knew something was wrong when he started to shrink. He started to become consumed by his clothes until his shirt and pants were nothing but pools of fabric on the floor, and he wasn't even six inches tall.

"Those... Those cookies! They're what caused that bunny to shrink, and they've done the same to me!" It didn't take long for Adam to realize two things; One) He had to get out of this crazy room, and Two) since he had just climbed his way out of his clothes, how was completely naked, "I've got to find some pants!"

With a little bit of effort, Adam was able to tear off a bit of fabric from shirt and tie it around his waist to hide his private parts. Now that one problem was solved, Adam had to find a way to get back to normal size. _Maybe that juice! That red shit just might turn me back to normal. But... How do I get to it? _The cabinet, which was only a few feet tall before, was now a towering figure that seemed to go on into the sky forever. _This is going to take a while..._

~After an hour of strenuous climbing and a lot of sweat...~

Adam collapsed on the shelf, gasping for breath after that painful climb. It took him a while, but he finally regained his composure and climbed over to the flask that contain the red juice. He pushed his body against it, causing it to fall over onto the ground, the lid popping off and rolling away. But Adam soon found this to be a bad idea, as the liquid was flowing freely over the edge of the shelf. Adam made it over just in time to drink the last tiny drop. After a few moments of waiting, Adam sighed, thinking nothing was going to happen until he felt his makeshift loincloth growing tighter and tighter. His head hit the top of the cabinet as he started to grow taller and taller until the roof broke and the cabinet was soon crushed under his new found weight.

_When am I gonna stop growing? I'm getting too big! _The cookies that now lay under the broken wooden shelf that once held them up began to look smaller and smaller. Adam's head hit the ceiling, causing him to curse out loud. But, the collision caused him to stop growing, at least.

"That's it, this has gone on long enough, get me out of this crazy room! I'm tired of growing and shrinking! I'm tired of it!" Adam pushed and punched at the floor, even though it caused more pain to go down his hand. He only stopped when he heard a cracking sound coming from underneath him. He was forgotten that the floor was nothing but glass, and glass breaks pretty easily. Suddenly, the floor shattered, sending broken glass, as well as Adam, down into a pitch black abyss.

* * *

A/N: Be on the look out for the next chapter next Monday! Hope you loved it! ~ Mrs. DH Smith!


	2. Caterpillar's Advice

Wonderland

A/N: Second chapter! Omg I'm so proud! Okay, so some more characters will be introduced this chappie and some questions will be answered! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, Wonderland, Lewis Carroll, Ouran High School, or Adam's Mom :)

Pairing: Not yet, be patient!

* * *

Adam's screams echoed throughout the cave as he was sent spiraling downwards towards who knows what. The black walls soon became lighter as pictures and other wall adornments started to pop up everywhere. More and more details on the walls soon started to appear and Adam fell further and further.

"This can't be happening! None is this is real! It's all a dream!" A pillow came falling from above, hitting Adam on the head, "Where did this come from?"

Soon more and more items started to come falling down next to Adam. Most of the items were food, which he was definitely not going to eat after what happened last time. But he did, however, grab another pillow that came falling down and place it under his butt to cushion his landing, _I hope there is a bottom to this crazy hole!_

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the tunnel walls were gone and his vision was flooded with light before his body was submerged in water. The sudden rush of cold caused Adam's eyes to open wide and his limbs to flail up and down in an attempt to swim back to the surface and back to oxygen. To make matters worse, Adam spotted a shark-like creature swimming towards him.

_Holy shit! _Adam finally regained control of his limbs and started to swim away until he came across a ladder. He made a scramble to climb up the steps until he was able to pop his head out of the water and pull himself onto solid ground just as the shark was about to chomp his leg off. He could feel grass tickling his body, or at least he hoped it was grass, because with the way his day has been going, he didn't know what to expect.

"You look like you've been having a rough day," A soft voice stated. Adam looked up to find the owner of the voice and saw a man sitting on a giant mushroom, blowing bubbles from a colossal bubble wand. He was quite small, only about five feet and eight inches tall, with honey colored hair and a shirt that said, "Caterpillar" in bold letters.

"Who are you?" Adam stood up, shaking out his dirty blonde hair. He shivered at how cold and wet he was when he remembered that he was totally naked. A blush spread across his entire face as he scrambled to cover his lower half with his hands. This caused the Caterpillar man to giggle, setting his bubble wand down and reaching behind the mushroom. He pulled out a pair of boxer shorts, throwing them over to Adam, who quickly put them on.

After his naughty parts were tucked away, Adam looked up at the other man, "Thank you... But, who are you? Where is this place?"

"My name is Brian, or Bri-Bear, or Bri-Bri, but people usually just call me Brian," He extended his hand to Adam, who hesitantly returned with a handshake, "You see, I don't really know where we are, either. I landed here the exact same way you did a few years ago, and I've been here ever since. I sit here so I can warn other passerby's about the dangers of following that damn pink rabbit."

"You've seen him too? Do you know where he went?" Adam needed to find that freaking bunny so he could strangle it for leading him into this mess.

Brian nodded, pointing to dark forest, "He goes through there all the time, to go visit the King of this land. But I don't suggest going through there. I've never seen anyone but the rabbit come back out of there, I think it's haunted!"

"Well, haunted or not, I'm going find that rabbit and ring its neck!" Adam stated with much enthusiasm, though in the back of his mind he knew that he was scared. But no matter what, he was going to find that damned bunny. He took off running towards the forest, waving to Brian.

"Good luck Adam, I hope you find the bunny!" Brian waved back before picking his bubble wand up again.

_Wait a second, how did he know my name? _Adam stopped dead in his tracks right before he entered the forest, looking back at Brian. He shook his head, knowing that it was too late to ask now as he took his first step into the deep, dark, haunted woods to what just might be his certain doom.

* * *

A/N: Check back for chapter three next Monday! Love you guys! ~ Mrs. DH Smith


	3. Cheshire Grin

Wonderland

A/N: Third Chappie! Haven't gotten any reviews, kinda depressing, but whatever! I promised that I would keep this one going, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, just saying!

Pairings: Starting to be hinted at, but you'll find out soon enough!

"Ow, I really wish I have shoes and a shirt right about now!" Adam's skin was burning red, his chest and arms covered in scratches from pushing his way through the tangled mess of the forest. There were thorns and pine cones everywhere, which hurt like a bitch when he stepped on them. To make matters worse, he kept hearing strange noises, and he wasn't sure if they were animals or killers or maybe those ghosts that Brian has warned him about.

After another thorn bush scratched up his legs, Adam decided it was time to sit down and catch his breath. He had no idea what time it was or how long he'd been walking, but it seemed like an eternity. Luckily for him, there was a small clearing to his right with a stump in the middle of it, which Adam gladly claimed as his rest stop.

All of the events that had happened today were still very confusing. How in the world can someone shrink to a fraction of their size by eating some cookies? Or grow three times bigger by drinking some red juice? Where in the world had he landed? _I must be hallucinating, or maybe this is a dream... Maybe somebody drugged me and I'm tripping on something... _

"You're not dreaming, my dear boy. You are in Wonderland!" The voice started Adam, causing him to jump off of the stump and go into some odd fighting stance. He then heard a chuckling coming from behind one of the many pine trees, "Relax, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just here to chat."

"Who and where are you?" Adam looked around but saw nothing but trees and grass. That is, until a big purple tail popped out from behind a tree, "Is that you're tail?"

"I don't know, is it? It could be your tail, it could be my tail. Maybe it's no one's tail, but it's not," A man stepped out from behind the tree. He was very peculiar, with that big purple tail and matching purple cat ears sticking out of his head. His hair was long, down to his shoulders, and was bright blue with a few blond stripes. The cat-man wore nothing more than a see though purple shirt and purple shorts with matching purple boots.

Adam was definitely confused now, both by the cat-man's appearance as well as the way he spoke, "Who are you, cat-man? What is you're name?"

"My name is Jeffrey, The Cheshire cat. I've been sent by the King to welcome you to Wonderland," Jeff sauntered over to Adam, putting his arm around his shoulders.

Adam tried to scoot away, but Jeff had a firm grasp on his shoulders, "Well, my name is Adam, Adam Copeland."

"So, this crazy place that I landed in is called Wonderland?" The blonde questioned, still very confused. Jeff nodded, a big smile planted on his face, "Who, by chance, is the King of Wonderland?"

Jeff giggled, taking a hold of Adam's hand, "All questions will be answered in due time, but right now, I suggest we take a tour of you're new home!"

"Are you telling me that I'll never get back to Canada?" The very thought of never returning home was both a horror and a pleasure. Not ever having to go to school again would definitely be a treat, but he would miss his mother terribly, even if she was a bit overbearing and pushy about his school work.

"Like I said, Wonderland is you're new home! You'll meet new people, try new things, and the best of all is that the King had chosen you, of all people, to live at his castle!" Adam could since a tinge of jealousy in Jeff's high pitched squeals, but disregarded it. He was just trying to sort through all of the news that was just thrown on him.

"That's enough chatter for the time being! Now, I must introduce you to some people who have been dying to meet you!" Jeff snapped his fingers and suddenly, both men started to disappear into thin air.

"Jeff, what in the blue Hell did you do?" Adam panicked, feeling for his stomach which had now disappeared.

"Relax, Adam, this is the best way to get around Wonderland. Now just stay calm, we'll be at our desired destination shortly," That was the last thing Adam heard before his whole body had disappeared, with only his footprints that were stamped into the ground left behind.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! Peace, Mrs. DH Smith


	4. A Mad Tea Party

Wonderland

A/N: Sorry this is a day late guys! I was planning on posting it during RAW but got swept up in complaining about Nexus not being there XD So, enjoy my belated update!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything :3

Pairing: WAIT FOR IT! :D

Adam was afraid to open his eyes. He had no idea what just happened, or where in the world Jeff had taken him. But, his nose perked up when the smell of freshly baked cookies blew past his face.

"Why are you covering you're eyes, silly? Come on, we're late for tea!" Jeff removed Adam's hand from his face, staring into his brown eyes before dragging him over to a long table adorned with plates and plates full of assorted sweets and treats.

A man in a large top hat and showy outfit sat at the head of the table, sipping his tea straight out of the tea pot. Next to him was a rabbit-man, with the ears and a tail of a rabbit, but he had short blonde and tattoo like painting all over his arms. The final man at the table was asleep; at least Adam hoped he was only asleep, with a hood over his head that resembled mouse ears.

"Guys, this is the newcomer that I told you about! His name is Adam, and he is probably the most adorable person to ever fall into Wonderland!" Jeff forcefully sat Adam down in the chair diagonal to the man in the top hat before sitting himself down next to Adam.

Top hat man looked at the Canadian through the long black hair that hung over his eyes, "He's much cuter than that little blonde bitch that showed up a couple years ago. That chick was so annoying!"

The rabbit-man nodded in agreement, staring at Adam thoughtfully, "He really is cute, isn't he? He's a perfect match for the King."

"What do you mean by that?" Adam questioned, still not sure what the two men were getting at.

The man with the top hat ignored his question and extended his hand out to Adam, "My name is Matt, and I make hats!" Adam returned with a hand shake, but was a bit surprised when Matt kissed his hand.

"Matt, you're such a fucking horn dog! Can't you quit trying to get into everyone's pants?" The rabbit-man smacked Matt on the back of the head. Matt looked like he was about ready to start a fight when the rabbit-man turned back to Adam, "Sorry about that, he's always been kind of a player. My name is Phil, and I was born with these ears, 'because I'm half hare."

Adam nodded in understanding, but he wasn't totally sure how he understood the situation. He glanced over at the man with the mouse hood, who still hadn't moved a muscle, "Is he dead or is he just asleep?"

"Don't worry, I'm not dead," The sleeping man lifted his head, the hood falling backwards onto the ground. His eyes were half open and his expression was groggy, but Adam could make out a faint smile on his face, "My name is Rey, and unlike Phil and Jeff, I'm not some weird half animal freak."

Jeff and Phil threw some cake at Rey, who failed miserably at dodging the projectile treats. Matt chuckled which made Adam turn his head away from the miniature food fight, "I'm terribly sorry about them, they're a bit childish."

Adam smiled, "No, it's totally fine. I have a brother back in Canada that acts exactly like them with his friends."

A sigh escaped his lips thinking about his former home. He was going to miss waking up every weekend to Jay jumping on his bed, wanting to go outside and play tag. But their mother would never condone that kind of behavior, as she preferred her boys to study hard for school than feel around with such childish games. _Maybe I am better off here than back at home. I don't have to do five hours of studying every night, and I don't have to go to bed at 8 o'clock on the nose! They probably don't even have a school in this crazy place. I can be as free as want to be!_

"Hey, are you still alive or do I have to give you mouth to mouth?" Jeff waved his hands in front of Adam's face, trying to break him out of his daze, "We have to go and meet the twins and then it's off to see the King!"

Adam shook his head of his thoughts, "Oh, well alright. I guess I'll see you guys later, bye." He waved to his new found friends, who all waved back. Jeff grabbed Adam's hand and snapped his fingers before they both disappeared again.

A/N: Again, sorry for the lateness! Please, children, I can only get better if you guys REVIEW! I wanna thank blackbear1020 for being my first reviewer! I would love to be there too, but I'd probably end up leading Adam into trouble... Not that he can't find trouble on his own, but my kind of trouble is usually illegal :D Thanks again for the review! ~ Mrs. DH Smith


	5. The Wait is Over

Wonderland

A/N: Again, I didn't post on tme DX I'm sorry guys, I had a head cold and could barely get out of bed, so I couldn't update on time, I'm sorry! So, again, I apologize for my lateness and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :D

Pairing: I guess it's sort of gonna be revealed at the end, maybe, just a little bit...

* * *

"Give me back my toy you whore!"

"Don't call me a whore, you skank!"

That was what Adam and Jeff were greeted with when they arrived at their next destination, which was a little tiny house in a huge clearing. Two blond men were on the ground, rolling around and fighting over some sort of toy. They wore matching outfits in the same color. The only difference was that one of the men was a little bit heavier set than the other.

Jeff pulled the two apart, who were still scratching and pulling at each others hair even with Jeff standing in between then, "Would you two stop fighting for one second? Is this the kind of first impression you want to have for your guest?"

The two stopped their bickering and looked over at Adam, "So this is the new guy that you told us about?"

They ran over to Adam, tackling him down to the ground with a hug. The smallest twin introduced himself first, "Hey there, my name is Shannon! It's super nice to meet you!"

"I'm Jesse, the much more adorable twin, and I'm even more pleased to meet you!" The heavier twin smiled, getting up onto his knees to let Adam up.

The two looked like they were going to fight each other again if it wasn't for the presence of their new friend.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Adam," Watching the two of them fight reminded Adam of how he and Jay would fight over silly things. He groaned out loud, trying to forget about the past. If he was never going back home, he had to try and shake away the memories of Canada and his life that he left behind.

Jesse and Shannon helped Adam off of the ground, dusting him off, "We're so sorry about that, we just get really excited to see new people! Here, let us get you some bandages and make you feel better!"

The twins rushed off into the house, pushing and shoving each other in an attempt to get there first. Jeff rolled his eyes at how childish those two acted, "Why do I even hang out with those two?"

"They seem pretty nice, once you get past the whole 'sibling rivalry' thing," Adam smiled as they came running back out of the house, first aid kits in hand. Jesse pulled out some bandage tape while Shannon took out some brightly colored band-aids and a giant lollipop. They used up a whole roll of bandage and half of a box of band-aids, practically covering Adam head to toe in the stuff before handing him the lollipop.

"Do you think we might have over done it?" Shannon questioned, stepping back a little to admire his work.

Jesse shrugged, picking up both of their first aid kits and tucking them under his arm, "Naw, I think we did perfect for our first time. He looks nice and protected now, thanks to us!" The twins high-fived, which was the first act of brotherly love that Adam had seen between the two since they'd met.

Adam stretched his arms up in an attempt to adjust to the bandages, but was only met with the pain of arm hair being ripped off. He didn't want to offend the twins and cause another fight, so he swallowed the "ow" that was about to escape his mouth and replaced it with the lollipop.

Just as all four men had relaxed and started to chat, a horn was heard blowing from afar. Jeff giddily jumped up, grabbing Adam and pulling him around as he skipped in circles, "The King is coming, the King is coming!"

Jesse and Shannon squealed, dusting their clothes off and making sure that their posture was correct, "The King is so handsome, maybe he'll compliment us today!"

A parade of six horses came trotting up, pulling along a carriage that looked like the pumpkin from Adam's favorite fairytale, Cinderella. Behind the carriage was about four men, all dressed up in playing card uniforms, who Adam assumed were soldiers. The horses stopped so that the carriage door was right in front of Adam and Jeff.

One of the soldiers jumped off of his horse, opening the carriage door and shouting, "Introducing, the one and only King of Wonderland, Sir Randall of Hearts!"

* * *

A/N: I wanna thank JoMoFan-Spot, blackbear1020, and rebelwilla for all reviewing! :) Yes, Randy is the King! When I was writing this Sheamus hadn't won the KOTR yet, but Randy has always had that King-like prescence to him. Besides, I love Randam! So, I hope you loved this chapter, and I'm sorry for being late, again! Love you guys! ~ Mrs. DH Smith!


	6. Pop the Question

Wonderland

A/N: So yeah, Randy is the King, like we didn't already know that XD From this chapter until the final chapter are my favorites, you'll find out why very soon ;)

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter, assclowns!

Pairing: Is it finally time to unveil? ADAM/RANDY :D

* * *

"Introducing, the one and only King of Wonderland, Sir Randall of Hearts!"

Adam took a deep breath in and out. It was finally time to meet this King of Wonderland that every one had been talking about. He had a few questions and he hoped that the King could give him some answers.

Jesse and Shannon practically fainted when the King stepped out of the carriage. Randall was tall, tanned, muscular and handsome, a fantasy in human form. He wore a black cloak draped over his shoulders that darkened the appearance of his red and white clothes underneath. Said clothes were adorned with heart shaped rubies and other types of jewelry shaped as hearts.

Randall smirked over at the twins, "Shannon, Jesse, you two look very lovely today, as always." He completed the compliment with a wink that made both blonds swoon and giggle like little school girls.

"Adam, go and introduce yourself! You're the one that the King has been dying to meet!" Jeff whispered to Adam, pushing him forward and closer the Randall.

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat when the King turned to look at him. Randall had bright blue eyes that looked right through him, making him quiver under that wolf-like stare, "H-hello you're majesty, I'm Adam. It's a pl-pleasure to finally meet you."

The king grinned devilishly, sending shivers up and down Adam's spine, "The pleasure is all mine, my love. Ever since my rabbit friend told me about your arrival, I've been chomping at the bit to meet you face to face. You are much more handsome than my rabbit described you as, but mere words cannot truly express beauty."

"King Randall, it is almost sun down, we must get you back to the castle!" The soldier who had opened the carriage door informed.

"I'm well aware of this, you don't need to worry," Randall grabbed a hold of Adam's hand, bringing it to his lips, "Come, Adam, we must leave before it gets dark. I don't need my little darling left out side in the cold of the night."

Adam nodded absent mindedly, too entranced by the King to coherently form a sentence. He let himself be led into the carriage, waving goodbye to his friends before the horses once again started to trot away.

After the carriage was out of sight, Jeff pouted, "King Randall didn't say one word to me!"

* * *

Randall sat down on one of the plush seats that adorned the inside of his carriage, patting the seat next to him. Adam was hesitant to sit down, but couldn't resist a chance to sit next to the man who had captivated him from the first time they spoke.

"Adam, my dear, do you know why I've wanted to meet you so badly?" That was one of the questions that Adam had planned to ask.

"No, I'm not really sure. I'm not all that special, I'm definitely not worthy to hang out with royalty."

This made Randall chuckle under his breath, "Love, you are the most captivating man that my rabbit has found for me. No wonder he picked you to lead here, you really are worthy of being my husband."

Adam had to double take for a second, "Did you just say husband? I can't get married yet, I'm only 18! I have a whole life ahead of me, I can't be getting married!"

"Adam, my dear, relax, you can still live out your desired life while married to me. Please, I'm a very lonely man, and even though we've only known each other for a short time, I feel as though you are my first taste of true happiness!"

A lump formed in Adam's throat again, this one too hard to swallow. His stomach started to twist and turn, just as his train of thought crashed and burned. He was captivated by Randall; he seemed like a very nice man, but marriage at such a young age was not in Adam's current list of things to so.

Randall got down on his knees, pulling a ring out from under his cloak, "Please, Adam, I'm begging you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: DRAMA BOMB! What will Adam do? What the fuck is Randy thinking? WHY IS JEFF POUTING LIKE A JEALOUS BITCH? Okay, that last question already has an answer, he IS a jealous bitch, but that's not the point! thanks to all my reviewers, you've all been very loyal and I appreciate you all so much! Lots of love and happy New Year! ~ Mrs. David Hart Smith


	7. Joy from Spoiled Beauty

Wonderland

A/N: So this is the chapter where things get... Uh, steamy! I don't wanna give anything away but... Well, you'll see ;)

Disclaimer: Ugh, go read the first chapter, assclowns!

Pairing: Adi Apple/Randall Keith :)

* * *

Adam racked his brain for something, anything, to say. He had only been in Wonderland for two hours and he was already being proposed to by the King. Right about now, he wished he had never followed that damn rabbit.

The look in Randall's blue eyes was one of desperation, begging and pleading with Adam to just say yes.

"Randall, I..." Adam placed his head in his hands, not wanting to see that pitiful face. His conscience was telling him to say yes and to marry Randall, to make him happy. But his head was shouting at him to say no get the Hell out of that carriage. In the end, however, his conscience got the better of him, "Randall, I will marry you."

"Yes! Adam you don't know how happy this makes me! Oh I love you so much!" Randall lifted his new fiancée's face, kissing him passionately, "The wedding will be tomorrow morning, as soon as the clock strikes ten!"

Adam knew he had gotten himself into deep trouble now.

As soon as Adam stepped into the lavish castle, he was treated like a king. Peasants rolled out a red carpet for him to walk on and lead him into the washroom to be cleaned up. It was pretty uncomfortable to have five maids throw him into the tub and wash him, but it did feel nice to be cleaned of all the dirt and grime he had collected during the day.

He was toweled off by a maid before being escorted to a large walk-in closet where he got to pick out his own outfit. There were so many clothes to choose from, but Adam settled on comfortable pair of red pants with a loose white tunic and matching house slippers. After he was done dressing, another maid led him into the dining hall to wait for King Randall.

_It's kind of rude to make a date wait for you to arrive _Adam crossed his arms over his chest, a slight pout settling on his face.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Randall finally made his way into the dining hall, rushing over the sit next to Adam, "I'm so terribly sorry, love, I was busy trying to look my best. I now realize that nothing I ever do could compare to how stunning you look."

Though it did sound a bit corny, Adam blushed at the compliment. He watched as his new fiancée sat down next to him and pat his lap, signaling for Adam go and sit there. With slight apprehension, the blonde gradually made his way over and sat down in Randall's lap.

"Our food will be here shortly, darling. I've ordered my chefs to prepare the finest delicacies for you to enjoy," The words rolled off of his tongue and into Adam's ears. That same tongue has found its way to Adam's neck, and was now running its way up and down his pulse point, making the Canadian shiver.

Adam had never been treated like this before. Even though he was 18 years old, he had never actually had a real boyfriend, or even had sex before. His mother would always keep him locked up in the house to study for some big important exam. So, being pampered like this was a real shock to him.

"Sir, you're food has arrived," A servant informed the couple. Randall pulled away from Adam's neck, a slight red tint spread across his cheeks from being interrupted.

Soon, chef after chef came into the dining hall, placing down plates full of piping hot food and delicious looking deserts. Once all of the cooks had left, Randall picked up a plate of turkey legs, offering one to Adam. He gladly grabbed the biggest one, taking a bite and giggling, "It tastes so good!"

"Only the best for you, my love," Randall smiled at his fiancée. He wanted Adam to feel pampered, since he was going to be "the Queen of Wonderland", so he fed Adam his food, only eating after the blonde said he was full.

Servants came in, one after the other, and picked up the dirty plates until the table was cleared off before leaving the couple alone again.

"Would you like to come and see where we will be sleeping, among other things?" That devilish grin appeared back on Randall's face, making Adam blush furiously. There was no question what he wanted to do.

Randall picked Adam up bridal-style and carried him out of the dining hall and into his bedroom, which was only a few rooms away. He gently set Adam down onto the bed before closing and locking the door, "I don't want any interruptions for what I've got in store for you."

In a split second, Randall was on top of Adam, their mouths connected in a heated kiss. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, pulling clothes off and caressing the bare skin that lay waiting underneath.

Adam moaned loudly as his lover's mouth trailed down his jaw line and neck, nibbling and sucking at the delicate skin, "Oh Randall... I've never felt this good before..."

"You're about to feel a whole lot better, darling," Randall's mouth continued to move down his lover's body, toying with his pink nipples before moving even further downward. He roughly pulled of Adam's pants and underwear in one swoop, tossing them across the room before doing the same to his own pants.

A gasp escaped Adam's lips when he saw the size of his fiancée's manhood. There was no way that monster was going to fit inside of him!

"Randall, I've never, you know, done something like this with any one before," Admitting that he was a virgin made Adam's cheeks turn bright red. It was embarrassing to think that a man at his age still hadn't been deflowered.

Instead of the laughing and ridicule that Adam was expecting, Randall actually looked satisfied, "Tonight is the night that I deflower my virgin groom. Adam, you are in for the most pleasurable experience of your life."

Randall lifted Adam's legs onto his shoulders, exposing that tight little ass. He wet his index fingers with his tongue before popping his index into his lover. The blonde held his hands over his mouth, holding back the scream that was dying to get out, allowing only a squeak to escape. The urge to scream was even more powerful as Randall slipped two more fingers inside of him. But the pain was soon replaced with sudden rush of pleasure as Randall's fingers slid in and out of him repeatedly, hitting his prostate.

The throbbing between his legs told Randall that he might just explode if he didn't get inside of his lover soon. Pulling his fingers out, he heard Adam groan, obviously not wanting the pleasure to stop. Both men swallowed hard, knowing the pleasure that was about to come as Randall positioned the head of his cock against that tight pucker.

"Randall, please, just do it already..." Adam begged, the anticipation was killing him. Randall happily obliged, thrusting hard into his lover until he was buried to the hilt inside of Adam's tight heat. Both men let out a howl, a mixture of pain and pleasure. For a few moments, they were both paralyzed in ecstasy, but they weren't going to get any release from just lying still.

Adam gazed up at his lover with glazed over eyes, begging him to move. Randall obeyed, starting his thrusts at a steady rate. Adam whispered for him to move faster and harder until they were both panting and the blonde man was clawing at the bed sheets, biting his lip.

It wasn't long before Randall could feel his orgasm drawing near when he saw Adam's neglected cock. He reached his hand up, stroking it, feeling it throb in his hand. Adam gasped in the steamy air of their bedroom, calling out in an act of bliss before coming onto his lover's hand and his own stomach, "God Randall, I love you!"

The tightening of muscles drew the king to his own orgasm, milking him for all he was worth. Randall pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Adam, pulling him onto his chest. They lay there, spent and breathless until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, things got all hot and steamy and yummy ;) Actually, not to ruin the mood, but this is the second to last chapter! D: Again, I wanna thank every single person who has read this and I hope you loved this chapter, I loved writing it and I hope you loved reading it! See you soon for the next (and final) chapter! Love you, honeys! ~ Mrs. David Hart Smith


	8. Wedded Bliss

Wonderland

A/N: This is the final chapter guys! I'm sorry it's so short, but I was so burnt out on writing all of the other chapters in, like, one day, this was all my brain could crap out! But I hope you all loved this story! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Read chappie one, peeps!

Pairing: Adam Joseph Copeland/Randall Keith Orton:)

The maids were the ones who finally woke Adam up from his sound slumber the morning of his wedding. He scrambled to hide his naked form with the white stained bed sheets, which made the maids giggle before pulling him into another bath. As he was being cleaned off, a woman brought in a pristine white outfit that he would be wearing for the wedding.

Once he was dressed, he tied his hair back with a red ribbon he found on one of the shelves in the closet. He did a once over of his outfit in the long mirror that hung on the door before exiting the closet and being escorted outside. All the house servants and maids bowed their heads when he would walk past them on his way out to the garden.

Every resident of Wonderland was in attendance for this glorious occasion. Adam could see Matt and Jeff sitting in the very back row, along with Phil and Rey. It gave him some comfort knowing that his friends cared enough to show up, but he was still nervous and shaking like a leaf.

Adam heard the cue for him to start walking and he almost ran the other direction, but he knew he could never abandon Randall. He was the man who took Adam's virginity and for that he felt as if they had a special connection. So, he made his way down the aisle, surrounded by hundreds of people he had never met before, but he would soon be getting to know all of them.

Randall was standing at the altar, looking equally as nervous. As soon as Adam stepped up next to him, he felt like he was dreaming. Neither man thought that they would ever get married, especially at such a young age.

Neither men really paid any attention as the pastor read his lines; they were too busy staring at each other. Adam had been in Wonderland for less than a day and he'd already found the man he'd been searching for his whole life, and the feeling was mutual. Finally, as the pastor said, "You may now kiss you're husband," their love could be official. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and now there were two happy kings to rule over Wonderland.

THE END

A/N: I honestly think I'm tearing up right now! Thanks everyone for reading! I love you, Adam loves you, and Randy loves you! MWAH! I kiss for you all! Bye guys! Love ya'll ~ Mrs. David Hart Smith:)


End file.
